Forgotten Pumpkin
by Receded Memories
Summary: After Kaoru set Hikaru and Haruhi up, the twin’s world started to shatter. Is the world doomed for eternity? Or will brotherly love prevail with the help of a spell?
1. OHSHC? What’s that?

_"These memories are faded away... Forgotten... This tiny fragment of my memories will diminish in no time... Like the melted snow in spring..."_

I do not own OHSHC and never will. Except for Aki Satou, non of the characters are mine.

* * *

A tall blonde girl stared out at the class as the teacher introduced her.

She looked out into the window, gazing at the hazy horizon.

She was so sure that this day was going to be her last. Yet, somewhere deep in her, she knew something interesting would happen to her. She could almost sense it like it was a sixth sense.

It was so close to her, yet it was so far away.

It was her first day of school, and she wasn't a bit nervous, she was distressed.

If you have every transferred to a new school, and you look out at the class, and you're not nervous, then you would know what this girl is feeling.

She felt like she was about to burst out in the middle of the speech the teacher was making and whine about her problems, not caring about what her classmates would think of her.

It was the feeling of nothingness.

This feeling is something no one can avoid, even if you are an optimist. It's when you feel hollow inside and think that nothing seems to matter. It's very close to having the blues, but this feeling makes you want to just close your eyes and fade.

That's what she was feeling, as the teacher continued to talk. She knew that nobody would notice her, and nobody can help her anyway.

They were all just a bunch of strangers to her in this never-ending dream we call life.

"Satou Aki-san, please introduce yourself," the teacher said. But Aki was in deep thought to even notice the teacher calling her louder, and louder. She was just staring outside, lost in deep thought.

"Satou Aki-san!" the teacher boomed for the fifth time, and Aki got back to her senses.

"Eh?" she said as she looked at the teacher, who looked a bit infuriated. Some of the students giggled at her response and she blushed.

"Satou Aki-san, please introduce yourself," the teacher said, trying to calm down a bit.

"Hai, I'm Satou Aki. Eto… I don't think there's anything else about me that you need to know," she said quietly, and more giggles filled the air. Now Aki's face was starting to get red, and she felt as if she could cry any moment.

She noticed a pair of twins, who didn't look like they cared what she felt, and snickered at her.

Oh curse her mom who had to transfer here for her work and dragged her all the way in the middle of Japan. And now she has to endure this punishment with these horrible twins, and her classmates who are making this day a hell for her.

She heaved a small sigh and looked at the teacher, pleading for help, though she doubt that he would help since she wasn't paying attention on her first day of school.

The teacher gave a loud sigh and rubbed his temples as he tried to remember why he ever became a teacher if this is what his day was going to be.

After a few moments of sighing, blushing, snickering, and giggling, the teacher cleared his throat, and the noises all stopped and everyone looked up to the teacher.

"Satou-san, you will sit next to Kaoru. Kaoru will you please raise your hand so Satou-san knows where you are," the teacher said, pointing at the empty desk next to one of the twins.

Aki froze. She was about to ask the teacher "Are you serious?" but kept her mouth shut, because she didn't want to anger her teacher anymore. She quietly went over and took a seat next to Kaoru, making sure to not make any eye contact.

She was so sure that with at least one of the twins sitting next to her, she wouldn't live too long with her sanity.

* * *

The bell rang and Aki sighed in relief. It was not that she had a hard time in class, but it was because she could finally get away from one of the twins and breathe without suspecting that someone was out to make fun of you.

So far, he hadn't done anything to make Aki want to run and blame her mom for ever moving here. She was perfectly fine back in Virginia where she could live a normal, quiet life with her mom. She was a little happy that they moved her, since she's an otaku and she could fulfill her otaku needs here, but she missed all her otaku-buddies back home and how they use to talk about their happy otaku life. And she doubt that anybody here liked anime, or read any manga, since mostly everyone in high school gave up on anime.

She stood up from her seat and stretched her arms, which were sore from staying in one position.

Some girls quickly went over to her, smiling brightly as they waved at her.

"Aki-san that was so funny when you almost made the teacher mad!" said one of the girls.

"Yes, sensei rarely gets mad, and if he does, it's usually because the Hitachiin twins cause trouble," another girl said.

"But they're still so cool, and that mischief of theirs are so exciting!" the other said.

Aki paused. Twins? They have got to be those two annoying guys that were so insensitive to her. She sighed and looked at the girls, "Um… The Hitachiin twins?" she asked. "Who are they?"

"Oh, they're those two," one of the girls pointed out to a pair of twins whom she recognized as the Hitachiin twins, who are talking to a brown-haired guy with brown eyes. To her dismay, it was the same pair of twins who were so insensitive. "Um… I don't really know which one is Hikaru, or which one is Kaoru, even though they part their hair differently."

"Ah, I know!" another girl said. "Why don't we invite Aki-san to the Ouran High School Host Club later? It'll be nice if she meets the rest of the members. So Aki-san, what do you say? Want to go with us?"

"What's Ouran High School Host Club?" Aki asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Ouran High School Host Club is a club where customers can choose a host at their own desire and the hosts entertain the customers, but we have to pay a fee to get a host," a girl explained.

Aki nodded as she listened to the girl, understanding a little about it. Actually, she remembers watching an anime like this, though she forgot what the title was. "Sure, I guess I'll join you."

"Great! Actually, Hikaru and Kaoru are members of the club, and that person with the brown hair that they are talking to, that's Haruhi. He's the newest member of the Host Club, and he's really cool! He's also a member," she said.

Aki twitched. So those twins will be there? No way did she want to have anything to do with those two mean people. But if she ever wanted to make friends, she might as well do this. "Okay."

* * *

Aki looked up at the sign above the door. It said "The Third Music Room." _Wait? What are we doing at a music room if we are going to go to a club? _Aki thought.

"Ah," one of the girls exclaimed. "Won't we have a test tomorrow? Sensei's really strict about this. Why don't we go study? Aki-san, you are excused for the test, so why don't you go alone?"

"I don't know maybe I should just go study with you girls? I barely know anyone here, so I guess I'll just stick with you," Aki said, sounding rather relieved that she wouldn't have to go.

"Aki-san, you should probably check it out today, it's really fun and you'll just be bored with us," the other girl said.

"N-No, I'll be fine studying," Aki said, sounding a little frustrated that she's being forced into it.

"Aki-san, please go besides you'll learn much more about the club, and get to meet the other members. Now go," one of the girls said, giving a light push to Aki who crashed open the door and landed on her butt.

* * *

Owari

**R&R**


	2. Is this some kind of wacky anime?

_ "These memories are faded away... Forgotten... This tiny fragment of my memories will diminish in no time... Like the melted snow in spring..."_

I do not own OHSHC and never will. Except for Aki Satou, non of the characters are mine.

* * *

"Aki-san, please go besides you'll learn much more about the club, and get to meet the other members. Now go," one of the girls said, giving a light push to Aki who crashed open the door and landed on her butt.

Everyone looked at Aki's sudden appearance in the room. Hikaru and Kaoru, who instantly recognized her, started howling in laughter and almost everybody joined. Haruhi, Mori, and Kyoya, clearly had more dignity that to laugh at the poor girl. Hunny and Tamaki, however, snickered. After a few more round of laughs, Tamaki approached the young blonde girl and offered her a hand. "Are you okay, hime-sama?" he asked as he smiled at her.

Aki, who clearly did not like being pushed into and unknown room, falling down on her butt, being laughed at, and a person, who laughed at her, tries to help her up? She blushed deep red when people laughed at her freely. She looked up at the person who offered her a hand, and glared at him, and glared at the twins as well. She stood up, not bothering taking the offering hand, and brushed off the dust on her uniform, looking very mad.

Tamaki noticed the girl's attitude. He quickly faced the girl and said, "Hime-sama, what is bothering you? Your beautiful face doesn't suit a frown like that, come on, and smile for us." Tamaki took the girl's hand and kissed it.

Aki was shocked at the sudden approach of the guy and quickly slapped him when he kissed her hand. "What's bothering me? What's bothering me?! I'll tell you what! This is my first day here and I did not want to come here! And then I get forced into going here even if I didn't want to and suddenly I get pushed and fall on my butt! Then everyone laughs and you come over and try to help me? And you laughed at me! You try to flirt with me when you don't even know me! Then you kiss my hand like you can do anything you want! What's so great about this morning?! Anyone would be mad if they went through what I had to go through today! Those stupid twins don't even respect me! That's what's bothering me!" she shouted in anger. Realizing what she has done, she runs off in tears.

Everyone in the room remained silent, except for Kyoya, who ignored the incident and went back to writing his notes. Haruhi, who remained silent most of the time, ran off and followed the girl. But everyone else had nothing to say, nor did they know what to do. It was very confusing, and no one was in the mood to discuss what just happened.

* * *

Aki ran as fast as she can, getting away from the room as far away as possible. She hated crying. She hated what just happened. She hated expressing her feelings. She hated it. She hated everything. She reached the maze and was about to enter it when somebody grabbed her shoulder. "Let me go!" she shouted, but the hand's grip became tighter. 

She struggled and struggled until the voice finally spoke up, "Aki-san, please stop struggling." Aki turned around to find the brown haired guy, whom she guessed as Haruhi. Though she couldn't see it clearly since her eyes were blurred by her tears, she knew that he had a serious face on. Aki rubbed her eyes and turned to Haruhi. "What do you want?" she asked coldly, calming down a little.

Haruhi let go of the Aki's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry if you didn't find the Ouran High School Host Club as amazing as most people make it sound. I know how you feel, the club is a bit confusing and random, but you'll get used to it. Though it will never be considered normal, it might become interesting once you try it," Haruhi explained as he smiled to her.

Aki sighed and shook her head. "It's not that," she began. "It's just that I had a rough day, and I wasn't very intimidated when everybody laughed at me. I hate being laughed at, and I hate blushing," she said. Aki gave Haruhi a small smile. "Thank you for caring though. You're actually the only nice person I met, other than those girls."

"Oh, so that was bothering you," Haruhi said. "Don't worry, I'll talk to those guys, and hopefully they'll listen to me." Haruhi took out a handkerchief and offered it to the girl. "Here, dry your tears Aki-san," he said.

Aki took the handkerchief, giving a silent thank you to Haruhi. As she dried her tears she said, "Isn't Ouran High School Host Club a bit too long for a name of a club?"

Haruhi thought for a moment. "If I can recall it, they made an acronym for the club. I think it was OHSHC," he said.

"Hoeee!?!?!?" Aki said as she looked at Haruhi with disbelief. Now she remembered! That anime she used to watch when she was little. Ouran Koko Hostu Kurabu! And when that was translated to English, the title was Ouran High School Host Club! It was that anime! That's why it was so familiar! Why the heck is an anime doing in her school? She tried to remember the characters on the anime. Tamaki was the princely type. Kyoya was the cool type. Hikaru and Kaoru were the little devil type. Hunny was the loli-shota type. Mori was the stoic type. Now that she thought about it, Kaoru and Kyoya were her two favorites. Oh no! What has she done?! Humiliating herself in front of them. She is so doomed.

Haruhi looked at Aki questioningly. "Aki-san, what's the matter?" he asked. Something was wrong with her. She looked quite shocked for some reason. Though Haruhi didn't really find anything shocking that would've triggered Aki's mind, he was still worried about the girl.

Aki turned to Haruhi. _What should I do? Should I tell her? Wait… I shouldn't, she might think I'm crazy… I have to hide this._ Aki plastered a smile and said "Oh, nothing, nothing at all. I just remembered something!" she lied. She couldn't believe it. How could an anime exist in real life? Actually, when she was a child, she prayed that all those anime stories were actually real, and that special people get picked to be in one. She prayed and prayed that anime could be real, and prayed she gets to be in an anime. But even though she prayed for it, at the same time, she faced reality and knew that it wasn't possible for something like that to happen. Still, it was fun to think that anime really exist and she always thought of scenes in an anime, and make believe of things. Even now, she believed that she still hadn't grown up, because she thinks that way.

"Ah, ok. Why don't we head back to the classroom? They might be looking for us," Haruhi said. Aki nodded in agreement and they went back to the classroom.

* * *

Haruhi and Aki entered the classroom and some of the people stared at them. Two identical heads shot up and saw Haruhi and Aki. They immediately got up and walked up to the two. "Haruhi! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" the two chorused. 

"I was out looking for Aki-san," Haruhi said simply and looked at Aki who was looking down. The twins stared at Aki, and soon everybody was staring at her.

Aki felt uneasy. She knew everybody was looking at her. And she really wanted to speak out, but when she tried, no sound came out. She quietly went to her seat and sat there, saying nothing to everyone.

"Okashi," the twins said as they continued to stare at her. It was weird that she hadn't said anything since the scene she caused this morning, and soon, everybody is whispering and gossiping about her. But Aki did nothing, and they continued to whisper, and soon the whole class except for Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi are talking. Suddenly, a familiar high powered motor started running and a familiar voice began laughing in a proudly way.

"Ohohohoho!" laughed Renge as her motor brought her up in the air. Everyone stopped chattering and stared at the motor. The three members of the club stared at her blankly, thinking how does she appear everywhere with this high power motor? Of course, that question cannot be answered no matter how much anyone investigates it. That is why Renge's high powered motor is considered one of the seven mysteries of Ouran High School. Nobody can ever solve it. "The students bully the new kid at the first day of school, and everything is going down the hill!! Yes, this is the type of moe this school needs!!" the otaku said as she jumped up and down in joy. Actually, this caught Aki's attention, and now, she is staring at the young girl who just appeared out of nowhere in a high powered motor. "Eto… I don't really know whether this is the type of moe you like, Renge-san," she said as she ridiculed how her acts became moe.

Renge turned back to the girl, staring at her in surprise. "How did you know my name is Renge if I have only met you this morning?" she asked as curiosity filled her eyes.

Everybody turned to Aki, and stared at her again. They too wanted to know how she knew. Aki didn't know, and realized she had let it slip. It may seem her secret might be out after she just found it out…

* * *

Owari

**R&R**


End file.
